


15 Jahre später

by EveandJohnny



Series: Magische Zukunft [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: Die Vorgeschichte zu Charlie und Esme, als sie noch Cynthia hieß. Das erste Kennenlernen im Drachenreservat und ein kleiner Liebesurlaub in Kopenhagen - mit Einblick in Cynthias Arbeitsalltag als Journalistin.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Magische Zukunft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315653





	1. In Österreich

Rooney beugte sich vor, um etwas Ringelblumensalbe aus einer Schale aufzunehmen. Sein Freund Charlie Weasley hielt seinen Ärmel fest, den er sich über die rechte Schulter gezogen hatte. Über seinen muskulösen Oberarm zog sich eine weiße, sich wölbende, einige Zentimeter lange Narbe. Er hatte sie sich heute Morgen bei der Arbeit mit den Drachen zugezogen. Die Kralle eines sich im Delirium befindlichen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzlers hatte ihn tief erwischt. Die Heilzauber hatten bereits ihre Wirkung gezeigt, aber auf die Nachbehandlung mit der Salbe bestand Charlie. Die ursprünglich von Muggeln stammende Creme hatte seit seinem zweiten Jahr als Drachenhüter einen festen Platz in seinem Arzneischrank. Sein Vater hatte damals die beruhigende, Schwellungen abklingen lassende Pflanzenpaste von den Muggeln für sich entdeckt und die ganze Familie teilte seine Begeisterung.

Rooney verteilte etwas von der Salbe auf der Narbe. Dann bedeckte er die Tonschale wieder mit ihrem Deckel und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank. Er hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß und schloss die Hüttentür hinter sich. Charlie stand vom Bett auf, öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich ein Stück hinaus. Seine Hütte stand auf einem Felsvorsprung, der einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das Tal unter ihm gewährte. Dutzende dunkle Tannen drängten sich bis zur Baumgrenze an den Hängen, tief unten schlängelte sich ein schmaler Fluss. Versteckt hinter dichtem Buschwerk befanden sich in den Wänden der Berge die Eingänge zu den Höhlen der Drachen. Aus manchen stiegen kleine Säulen von Rauch auf.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ein Geschehen im Westen gelenkt. Auf dem Kamm saß ein Chinesischer Feuerball und reckte den Hals in die Luft. Dabei drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse und stieß immer wieder flammenden Atem aus. Charlie griff nach seinem Fernglas, das neben ihm auf einem Hocker lag, und spähte hindurch. Über dem Drachen erkannte er einen kleinen Vogel, der immer wieder dem Feuer auswich, ehe er die Richtung änderte und genau auf ihn zuflog. Dabei erwischte ihn der Drache mit den letzten Ausläufern seines Atems und sengte ihm die Schwanzfedern an. Das brachte den Vogel aber nicht von seiner Mission ab. Als er näher kam, erkannte Charlie, dass es sich um einen Turmfalken handelte. Er kämpfte sich die letzten Meter zu ihm heran, ehe er völlig erschöpft auf dem Fensterbrett landete und zusammenbrach. An seinem Bein war ein Brief befestigt und Charlie stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass er an ihn adressiert war. Doch er kannte die Schrift nicht. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er die Handschrift seiner Familie zu unterscheiden gelernt. Aber wer sollte ihm außer seinen Verwandten schreiben? Bevor er das Geheimnis des Schriftstücks lüftete, kümmerte er sich zuerst um den angeschlagenen Turmfalken.   
Nachdem der kleine Vogel in einem Käfig ruhte, versorgt mit frischem Wasser und ein paar toten Mäusen, widmete sich Charlie dem Brief. Er betrachtete zunächst das Wachssiegel, dessen Stempelabdruck in einer seltsamen Sprache gehalten war. Er löste es vorsichtig vom Umschlag und holte das Schreiben heraus. Das allerdings war wieder in Englisch geschrieben, sodass er keine Probleme hatte, es zu lesen:

_Werter Mr Weasley._   
_Mein Name ist Cynthia Everton. Ich arbeite für das Daglig Oracle, die wichtigste Zaubertageszeitung in Dänemark. Bei Recherchen über Vorfälle mit Drachen in der Hauptstadt Kopenhagen stieß ich auf Ihren Namen. Da Drachenhüter und -forscher bei uns nur geringfügig bekannt sind und trotz ihrer verantwortungsvollen und gefährlichen Aufgaben nicht die in meinen Augen verdiente Achtung genießen, möchte ich Sie mit diesem Brief um einen Termin für ein Interview bitten. Wenn Sie keine Einwände haben, würde ich das Interview sogar erweitern und Sie eine Woche bei Ihrer Arbeit begleiten und diese für eine Reportage, die im Oracle erscheinen wird, dokumentieren. Bitte schicken Sie mir mit meinem Turmfalken umgehend eine Antwort._   
_Hochachtungsvoll_   
_Cynthia Everton_

Er las sich den Brief mehrmals durch. Er kannte weder die Frau noch die Zeitung und er hatte nie geglaubt, dass seine Arbeit international so bekannt sein könnte. Auch wenn die Frau Recht hatte. Aufgrund der Geheimhaltung der Spezies Drache drang selten etwas in die Öffentlichkeit, so war es ja gewollt. Ihn störte es nicht, dass er nicht zu alljährlichen Ehrungszeremonien des Zaubereiministeriums eingeladen wurde. Rooney hingegen regte sich so manches Mal darüber auf, wie wenig Achtung Drachenhütern gezollt wurde, wo sie doch so gefährlichen Aufgaben nachgingen. Aber Charlie arbeitete nicht, um von irgendwem in erster Linie Anerkennung zu erhalten. Er wollte Drachen helfen, sie schützen und auch wenn es oft nicht so aussah, gaben sie auf ihre eigene Art immer etwas zurück. Nun schrieb diese Journalistin, dass sie sein Leben gern der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben möchte. Das musste er sich noch einmal reiflich überlegen. Er sah hinüber zu dem kleinen Turmfalken, der mit dem Schnabel an seinen verkohlten Schwanzfedern zupfte. Sie musste eine seltsame Frau sein. Wer hielt sich in der Zaubererwelt einen Turmfalken als Nachrichtenübermittler? Er legte den Brief auf seinen Nachttisch und ging aus der Hütte.

Als er spätabends von ihrer Versammlung um das Lagerfeuer zurückkehrte, hörte er den Turmfalken in seinem Käfig rumoren. Das erinnerte ihn an den Brief, den er gebracht hatte. Er entzündete die Petroleumlampe auf dem Tisch, holte einen Bogen Pergament und eine Feder samt Tintenfass aus einer Schublade. Dann kratzte er seine Antwort auf das Blatt und rollte es zusammen. Diese seltsame Frau veranlasste ihn, ganz unmagisch zu antworten, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

***

Ihre Antwort folgte etwa eine Woche später, in der sie ankündigte, zu dem Zeitpunkt anzureisen, den Charlie in seinem Schreiben genannt hatte, was bereits in vier Tagen war. Seitdem war Charlie unheimlich nervös, es war Jahre her, dass ein weibliches Wesen, das nicht zu seiner Familie gehörte, ihn besucht hatte. Er wusste nicht, wo er sie unterbringen sollte; Er fand, dass seine Hütte furchtbar unordentlich war, obwohl es schwer war, Chaos in eine Einrichtung zu bringen, die nur aus einem Schrank, einem Bett, einem Hocker und einem Tisch bestand. Er entwickelte einen derartigen Putzfimmel, dass seine Kollegen ihn schon fragten, ob er krank sei. Er feudelte den Boden, wischte Staub, putzte die Fenster und unterzog sich selbst einer gründlichen Reinigung.

Als er endlich befand, dass alles für den Empfang einer unbekannten Dame hergerichtet sei, stand ihre Ankunft unmittelbar bevor. Sie würde in einer kleineren, unbewohnten Hütte auf halbem Wege zu seiner eigenen nächtigen. Das hatte ihm Turpius, ein anderer Kollege, vorgeschlagen, nachdem Charlie mehrmals erfolglos versucht hatte, ein zweites Bett in seine Hütte zu quetschen. Sie hatten sich auf den Lagerfeuerplatz der Drachenhüter als Treffpunkt geeinigt.

Er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo sich bereits der Rest der Hüter versammelt hatte. Nicht nur für ihn, auch für seine Kollegen war es der erste Besuch einer Frau, die nicht mit ihnen verwandt war. Entsprechend groß war ihr Interesse. Als er unten ankam, wandte sich Rooney an ihn.

„Und du weißt wirklich nicht mehr über diese Frau als dass sie Journalistin einer dänischen Zeitung ist.“

Charlie nickte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr.“

Rooney seufzte. „Dann könnte das also auch so eine komische alte Trude wie Rita Kimmkorn sein“, sagte er.

Charlie zuckte die Schultern. „Wär möglich, aber die hätte vermutlich schleimiger geschrieben. Der Briefwechsel war er höflich-vorsichtig, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

Ehe Rooney etwas erwidern konnte, erhob sich über dem Platz aufgeregtes und erstauntes Gemurmel. Alle deuteten nach oben und Charlie folgte den ausgestreckten Armen und Zeigefingern, die in den Himmel deuteten. Über ihnen schwirrte ein wirrer roter Fleck, um den ein Turmfalke sauste. Der Fleck senkte sich langsam und sie konnten einen wallenden roten Umhang und einen dunkelroten, wild flatternden Rock erkennen. Dann war die Reisende am Boden angekommen. Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau, vielleicht gerade Ende zwanzig, mit fließendem, schwarz-violett schimmerndem Haar und einem durchdringenden Blick, der Charlie sofort fand und ihn auf dem Boden festnagelte. Er fühlte sich nicht dazu imstande, noch einen Schritt zu tun. Die Männer versammelten sich um die Journalistin, doch die hatte nur Augen für Charlie. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, auf das taube Gefühl in seinen Beinen zu hören und vor versammelter Mannschaft wie ein kleiner Junge zusammenzubrechen. Er beobachtete, wie Rooney auf die Frau zuging und der gierige Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht widerte ihn an.

„Guten Abend, meine Dame. Ich nehme an, dass ich mit der dänischen Journalistin Ms Cynthia Everton das Vergnügen habe.“

Endlich wandte sie den hypnotisierenden Blick von ihm ab und sah zu Rooney auf. „Ja, gnä‘ Herr, damit haben Sie vollkommen recht. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass sie sonst auch immer so geschwollen reden, aber ich bin trotzdem sehr erfreut, Sie zu sehen.“

Selbst in dem unsteten Licht des Lagerfeuers konnte man sehen, wie Rooney rot anlief und seine Kollegen zu brüllendem Gelächter verleitete. Auch Charlie konnte sich zu einem erzwungen klingenden Lachen durchringen. Aber das Lachen währte nur kurz, denn dann entschloss sich Cynthia, um das Feuer herum auf Charlie zu gehen.

„Sie sind Mr Weasley, nehme ich an.“

Sie lächelte ihn zwanglos an, was ihm aber keineswegs die Anspannung nahm. Es verstärkte sie nur. Er musste sich erst räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte. „Ja, der bin ich. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Aber ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass unsere Arbeit so spannend sein soll.“ Er klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, dass ihm weder die Stimme noch der Verstand versagt hatte. Es wäre zu peinlich, vor dieser atemberaubenden Frau wie ein Idiot dazustehen.

„Das sehe ich anders, aber was stimmt, gilt es in den nächsten Tagen ja noch herauszufinden.“ Sie schaute sie der Reihe nach an. „Ich würde wirklich gern jetzt schon mit Ihnen über Ihre Arbeit plaudern, muss aber gestehen, dass ich furchtbar müde bin. Können Sie mir mein Quartier zeigen?“

Rooney wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, als Charlie ihm mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue Einhalt gebot. Dann sagte er: „Aber natürlich. Sie hatten sicher einen anstrengenden Flug hinter sich. Hier“ Er bot ihr seinen Arm und sie hakte sich unter. Er griff nach ihrem Gepäck und sie entferntem sich vom Feuerplatz. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hütte sprachen die beiden kein Wort miteinander. Charlie war so nervös wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Hand und den leichten Druck ihrer spitzen Fingernägel durch seine Lederjacke; Hörte ihren gleichmäßigen Atem, der auch beim Anstieg zur Hütte nicht aus dem Tritt geriet; Sah, wenn er sich traute, für einen Moment zur Seite zu blicken, ein wachsames Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen, einen vollen, weichen Mund, eine aufwärts strebende Nasenspitze und schwarze, unergründliche Augen. Sobald die Journalistin ihn anschaute, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn auf den Weg, bemerkte aber aus den Augenwinkeln den Anflug eines Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht.  
Als sie die Hütte erreichten und er ihr die Tür öffnete, zögerte sie einen Moment. „Mr Weasley-“

„Nennen Sie mich Charlie“

„Gut, Charlie. Es wird aber nicht passieren, dass einer Ihrer Kollegen nachts in meine Hütte schleicht, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber zustande bekäme. Aber mir wäre wohler, wenn ich wüsste, dass es erst gar keine derartigen Anstrengungen gibt.“ Jetzt sah sie ängstlich aus, jegliche Selbstsicherheit war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. 

Charlie fragte sich für einen Moment, ob ihr das schon einmal widerfahren war, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, das wird nicht passieren, dafür werde ich sorgen. Sollten Sie doch etwas bemerken, alarmieren Sie mich und derjenige wird hier nicht weiter arbeiten.“ Er fühlte sich wohler, da er nun ihr Beschützer war und nicht das Gefühl mehr hatte, sie sei ihm haushoch überlegen.

Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und winkte, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu seinen Kollegen hinunterging. Als er ins Sichtfeld kam, schauten ihn alle erwartungsvoll an und Rooney konnte sich ein anzügliches Kichern nicht verkneifen. Er brachte ihn mit einem scharfen „Alle mal herhören“ zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr eure Neugier kaum zügeln könnt. Lasst sie nachts trotzdem in Ruhe oder ihr bekommt einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, egal von wem.“

Seine Kollegen nickten ernst und dann löste sich die Veranstaltung auf. Charlie ging hinauf zu seiner Hütte und dachte daran, wie er denselben Weg keine zehn Minuten zuvor mit der Journalistin gegangen war. Sie war stolz, keine Frage, aber auch verletzt und verletzlich. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, vielleicht sogar in ihrer Kindheit, dass sie so kühl werden ließ. Er wollte schon gern herausfinden, was passiert war, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn so erzogen, dass er nicht aufdringlich nachfragen würde. Vielmehr würde er Cynthia in den nächsten Tagen das Gefühl geben, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte und ihre Geheimnisse bei ihm sicher waren. Auf Höhe ihrer Hütte blieb er stehen und horchte. Alles war still, sie musste bereits zu Bett gegangen sein. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach vorsichtshalber einen Schutzzauber, der sich, für einen Moment sichtbar, als Blase um die Hütte legte.

***

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Charlie früh und nahm für einen Moment an, es sei alles wie immer. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend. Er war sehr gespannt, welche Fragen ihm die dänische Journalistin stellen würde. Und er erinnerte sich auch an ihr Unbehagen, dass sie ihm gestern mitgeteilt hatte. Nun, es gab einiges, was er über _sie_ wissen wollte. Er öffnete das Fenster und streckte den Kopf hinaus in die frische Morgenluft. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Stille und die Kälte, die ihn endgültig weckte.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Stille durchbrochen von einem gellenden Schrei und einem bedrohlichen Fauchen, dass direkt aus der Höhle zu seinen Füßen kam. In Eile warf er sich seine Lederjacke über und rannte hinaus. Auch die anderen hatten den Tumult vernommen und liefen zur Unglücksstelle. Hinter sich nahm er einen grünen Schatten wahr und als er sich im Lauf kurz umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Cynthia ihm folgte. Sie hatte auf ihr rotes Kleid vom Vortag verzichtet und trug ein sportliches Outfit aus grünem Leinen, bestehend aus einer Weste und einer Hose, sowie eine weiße Bluse. Sie grüßte Charlie mit einem Lächeln, blickte dann aber wieder besorgt geradeaus. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah zu seinem Entsetzen ein Rumänisches Langhorn in die Luft steigen, der seinen Freund Rooney in den Klauen hielt.

„Charlie!“ hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen, und drehte sich wieder um. Da flog auch schon ein Besen auf ihn zu. Er ergriff ihn und schwang sich darauf. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete ihm Cynthia, dass der Besen von ihr war. Er erhob sich in die Luft, um sich dem Drachen und seiner Geisel zu nähern. Als er einen letzten Blick nach unten warf, sah er, wie Cynthia sich eifrig Notizen machte. Ja, für einen Journalisten war dieser Vorfall sicher ein gefundenes Fressen. Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, warum er so in den Zynismus driftete. Sie hatte sowohl im Briefwechsel als auch gestern Abend nicht den Anschein erweckt, als sei sie eine Klatschreporterin wie Rita Kimmkorn. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ihm auch nur noch nicht ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt.

Egal, das konnte warten, zunächst musste er seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilen. Rooney winkte wild mit einer Hand, während der Drache immer höher stieg. Charlie heftete sich an seine Fersen. Um sie herum erschienen weitere Drachenhüter auf Besen, die ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten. Sie fixierten den Drachen und riefen „Impedimenta!“

Augenblicklich verlangsamte der Drache seinen Flügelschlag und schwebte zurück Richtung Erde. Sie verzauberten ihn noch einmal, da „Impedimenta“ nur sehr kurzfristig wirkte, und befreiten Rooney aus den Klauen des Drachen. Charlie zog Rooney auf seinen Besen und schwenkte von der Kreatur fort, die just in dem Moment aus dem Bann des Zaubers erwachte. Sie blickte auf ihre Klaue, konnte keinen Gefangenen mehr darin sehen und brüllte vor Wut. Die Kehle des Drachen glühte rotgolden, dann entließ er seinen feurigen Atem. Die Drachenhüter schwärmten zu allen Seiten und wichen dem Feuer aus.

Bernhard, ein einheimischer schwarzhaariger Zauberer hatte nicht ganz so viel Glück wie seine Kollegen. Das Feuer erwischte die Borsten seines Besens und sengte seinen Mantel an. Der Drache wirbelte mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen die am nächsten fliegenden Drachenhüter durcheinander, die auch noch die schwächsten Flieger waren. Bernhard rutschte vom Besen, konnte sich aber noch daran festhalten. Doch da wischte der kräftige Schwanz des Drachen durch die Luft, traf ihn an den Beinen und riss ihn mit sich nach unten. Er verlor den Halt am Besen und fiel schreiend nach unten. Noch ehe einer der anderen Hüter reagieren konnte, sauste ein Besen heran und fing den Fallenden auf.

Andere Wildhüter stießen in dem allgemeinen Tumult dazu und schwangen schwere mit Leder ummantelte Ketten, die sie, Kreise ziehend, um den Drachen legten. Dann riefen sie vereint „Stupor!“ und der in Ketten gelegte Drache fiel wie ein Stein zur Erde. Sie folgten ihm und verankerten die Ketten an massiven Ösen, die in den Stein eingelassen waren. Mit Rooney auf seinem Besen flog Charlie hinüber zu Bernhard. Er wollte sehen, wer ihn da aus dem Nichts gesichert hatte. Als die beiden näherkamen, erkannten sie wild wirbelndes schwarzes Haar vor dem Geretteten.

„Cynthia?“, fragte Charlie verwundert, als er auf ihrer Höhe hielt.

Sie blickte ihm lächelnd entgegen und sagte: „Ihr hattet mit der Kontrolle des Drachen zu kämpfen, also habe ich mich zu seiner Rettung aufgeschwungen.“

Charlie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann fing er an zu lachen. „Sie überraschen mich immer wieder.“

Cynthia lächelte. „Wäre es nach dieser gemeinsamen Heldentat nicht angebracht, das ‚Sie‘ sein zu lassen? Ich bin Cynthia.“

Charlie nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Da bin ich gerne dabei.“

***

Nach der spektakulären Rettungsaktion brauchten alle erst einmal ein herzhaftes Frühstück. Sie versammelten sich um die Feuerstelle, um Speck und Eier zu braten. Turpius, ein begnadeter Bäcker, steuerte ein frisches Roggenbrot bei.

Cynthia ließ sich mit ihrer Portion neben Charlie auf dem Baumstamm nieder. „Beginnt jeder Morgen hier mit so viel Aufregung?“, fragte sie grinsend.

Er schnaufte. „Glücklicherweise nicht.“ Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: „Man könnte fast meinen, du hast den Drachen verhext, weil es an deinem ersten Tag hier passiert ist und du unbedingt eine packende Story brauchst.“

Sie sah es in seinen schelmisch funkelnden braunen Augen, dass er ihr keinen ernsthaften Vorwurf machte. Deswegen nahm sie ihm die Bemerkung auch nicht krumm. „In Merlins Namen, nein! Für einen Journalisten ist, sagen wir, ein Dammbruch natürlich immer interessanter als zum Beispiel die Jahresversammlung des Vereins der Goldfischzüchter, aber nur die Zweifelhafteren unserer Zunft würden deshalb einen solchen Vorfall provozieren.“ Sie biss mit Freuden in eine dicke Scheibe Brot belegt mit einem buttertriefenden Spiegelei.

Charlie registrierte nicht ohne Wohlwollen, dass es ihr schmeckte und dass sie anscheinend keine Kalorien zählte. „War eine Drachenfangaktion das bisher Aufregendste oder hattest du schon öfter Nervenkitzel?“

„Formulieren wir es mal so: Es rangiert in den oberen Fünf der spannendsten Erlebnisse meiner Arbeit. Leider waren das auch alles Katastrophen oder zumindest Beinahekatastrophen wie vorhin. Ich bin allerdings froh, dass ich nicht als royale Korrespondentin abgestellt bin. Ich würde mich zu Tode langweilen“, erklärte Cynthia.

Charlie lachte schallend. Langsam fing er an, sie wirklich zu mögen. Ihm gefiel ihr trockener Humor und ihre unprätentiöse Art. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, dann fragte er: „Kommst du wegen deiner Arbeit viel in der Welt herum?“

Sie sah ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an. „Ich dachte, ich bin hier die, die Fragen stellt?“, fragte sie spitzbübisch.

Er wedelte mit der Hand. „Stimmt, entschuldige bitte.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist immer gut, ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu seinem Interviewpartner aufzubauen. Besonders, wenn man länger als eine halbe Stunde miteinander zu schaffen hat. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich habe schon einiges von der Welt gesehen. Vornehmlich Europa natürlich, aber ich habe unter anderem auch schon Namibia und Papua-Neuguinea erkunden dürfen. Das sind wirklich atemberaubende Länder!“

„Es klingt, als seien sie wahnsinnig weit weg. Das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich total hinterwäldlerisch, aber wenn es dort keine Drachen gibt, interessieren mich andere Länder nicht so sehr. Wie viele Tage ist man da mit dem Besen unterwegs?“

Jetzt schaute sie ihn ungläubig an. „Mit dem Besen? Nein, ich bin natürlich mit dem Flugzeug geflogen. Nicht so umweltfreundlich, zugegeben, aber schneller und nicht so wetterabhängig. Den Zauberstab hatte ich in der Zeit im Koffer, aber für die paar Stunden ging das schon in Ordnung. Es funktioniert für Muggel ja auch die ganze Zeit ohne.“

Das musste er erst einmal auf sich wirken lassen. Er hatte noch nie in einem Flugzeug gesessen. Selbst für die Reise nach Ägypten hatten sie das Schiff genommen. Es war ihm auch noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, so zu reisen. Wozu gab es denn Besen? Er war nie so weit gereist, und wenn doch mal eine Übernachtung notwendig war, dann hatte sich immer eine freundliche Hexe oder ein freundlicher Zauberer mit einem freien Bett oder zumindest einer Gartenlaube gefunden. Einmal hatte er sogar auf dem Heuboden einer Scheune übernachtet. Obwohl er wenigstens zehn Jahre älter war als sie, hatte sie ihm diese Erfahrung voraus, und das nicht nur einmal. Das ließ sie in seinen Augen noch exotischer wirken.

Wie er so in Gedanken versunken war, kam Rooney zu ihnen herübermarschiert. „Na los, Weasley! Genug Konversation betrieben, die Pflicht ruft! Dem Finnischen Vierflügel müssen die Klauen gestutzt werden, sonst verletzt er sich wieder selbst.“

Charlie hätte ihn verfluchen können. Sein Kollege hatte natürlich recht, aber er hätte lieber noch etwas Zeit in Cynthias Gesellschaft verbracht. Doch wahrscheinlich würde sie eh mitkommen wollen.

„Ein Drache mit vier Flügeln? Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass es das gibt. Das ist für meine Leserschaft genauso wie für mich eine echte Fortbildungsreise.“ Cynthia war aufgeregt aufgesprungen.

Auf dem Weg zum Gehege des Drachen erklärte ihr Charlie: „Die Gattung heißt nur so, weil die Schwingen eine spezifische Zeichnung haben, die sie zweigeteilt aussehen lässt.“

„Das klingt nicht minder interessant! Ich hole nur eben meine Kamera.“ Sie verließ die Gruppe und lief hinauf zu ihrer Hütte.

Charlie hatte gegenüber Rooney die Bemerkung auf der Zunge, dass sie schon mehrmals in einem Flugzeug gesessen hatte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Er war nicht der Typ für brühwarmen Tratsch und außerdem hatte er noch als deutlich Rooneys gieriges Gesicht vor Augen, als sie gestern gelandet war. Je weniger er über Cynthia wusste, desto besser.

Der Klauenbeschnitt des Vierflügels war trotz eines Betäubungszaubers keine ungefährliche Angelegenheit. Unsediert wäre er unmöglich. Doch selbst bewusstlos bestand noch die Gefahr, dass der Drache um sich trat oder einen mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen von den Füßen riss. Darum mussten immer mindestens zwei Hüter die Aufgabe erledigen. Zum Beschneiden benutzten sie eine Schere, die der Rettungsschere der Feuerwehr nicht unähnlich war. Normalerweise war es nicht notwendig, die Klauen von Drachen zu kürzen, weil sie sich von selbst abnutzten. Aber der Vierflügel neigte dazu, sich wie eine Katze selbst zu kratzen. Dabei hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit klaffende Wunden zugefügt.

***

Und so verging die Woche. Ganz so dramatisch wie am ersten Morgen wurde es nicht mehr, dennoch hatte Cynthia am Ende mehr als genug Material für ihre Reportage zusammen. Jetzt saß sie, ganz ohne Notizbuch und Kugelschreiber, in Charlies Hütte, ein warmes Butterbier in der Hand. Draußen schüttete es wie aus Gießkannen, weshalb das große Abschiedsfest für sie leider hatte ausfallen musste. Besonders traurig war sie darüber aber nicht. Sie verbrachte lieber ihren letzten Abend mit Charlie, in dem sie in den letzten Tagen einen guten Freund gefunden hatte. Und wenn sie ihn so beobachtete, wie er gewissenhaft behördliche Formulare ausfüllte oder seine Ausrüstung reinigte und sich dabei unter seinem engen Hemd seine ausgeprägten Muskeln spannten, hatte sie auch nichts gegen noch engeren Kontakt.  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag die Hütte erschütterte. Vor Schreck sprang sie auf und verschüttete dabei etwas Butterbier. „Du meine Güte“, murmelte sie, als sie sich daran machte, die Lache aufzuwischen.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Charlie über ihr.

Sie sah auf und plötzlich schwebte sein Gesicht ganz nah vor ihrem. Sie schluckte nervös. „Äh, ja“, stammelte sie schließlich, „ich habe mich nur wegen des Donners erschreckt.“

Auch Charlie schien auf einmal bewusst zu sein, wie nah sie sich waren. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang reglos an, als sei er ein Reh im Scheinwerferlichts eines heranrasenden Autos, dann kam wieder Leben in ihn. Abrupt richtete er sich auf und sagte mit heiserer Stimme: „Ja, der war ganz schön heftig.“

Cynthia war ganz dankbar für die Bescherung, die sie angerichtet hatte. Denn so konnte sie zu Boden sehen und verbergen, dass sie sich gerade vor Verlegenheit, aber auch freudiger Erwartung, sanft auf die Unterlippe biss. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die es mit der professionellen Distanz nicht mehr ganz so genau nahm.

„Verflucht!“, rief Charlie plötzlich hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und erspähte über das Bett hinweg, dass er am Fenster stand und mit gerunzelter Stirn hinausschaute.

„Was ist denn los?“ Sie kam zu ihm. Dann sog sie scharf Luft ein.

Ein Blitz musste einen Baum direkt neben dem Weg getroffen haben. Er hatte ihn nicht nur entwurzelt, sondern auch noch in Brand gesteckt. „Sollten wir nicht besser hinaus gehen und das Feuer löschen? Ich meine, könnten sich noch andere Bäume entzünden?“, fragte sie besorgt.

Charlie dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es wird reichen, wenn wir das dem Regen überlassen. Das Feuer ist nicht heiß genug, um das nasse Holz anzustecken. Nur ein Blitz schafft das. Ich befürchte nur, dass der Weg bis wenigstens morgen früh versperrt bleibt.“

Oberflächlich klang er verzagt, aber Cynthia meinte darunter eine gewisse Vorfreude herauszuhören. Sie verengte die Augen. Wer machte hier eigentlich wem etwas vor? Aber sie würde es wohl aus ihm herauskitzeln müssen. Ganz unschuldig fragte sie: „Passen wir denn beide in dein Bett?“ Sie schaute demonstrativ hinüber zu der schmalen Liege, die eigentlich für einen Mann von Charlies Statur schon recht beengt war.

Erst sah er sie an, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. Also folgte er ihrem Blick und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Wenn wir ganz eng zusammenrücken, müsste es gehen. Wir können uns ja glücklicherweise ganz gut leiden.“

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Jetzt waren sie sich noch näher als vorhin. Er machte immer noch keine Anstalten. Entweder war er wirklich so begriffsstutzig, ein wirklich gut erzogener Gentleman – oder sie hatte die Situation komplett falsch gelesen. Innerlich atmete sie tief durch. Einen Versuch würde sie noch wagen, und wenn der schiefging, war es umso besser, dass sie morgen wieder nach Kopenhagen zurückkehrte. Cynthia hob die Hand und berührte sanft seine bärtige Wange. Dabei sah sie ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Die Farbe ließ sie an geschmolzene Schokolade, einladende Ledermöbel und behagliche, holzvertäfelte Stuben denken. Ach, was würde sie für eine Zukunft mit ihm geben, die sie zusammen in einem solchen gemütlichen kleinen Häuschen verbringen konnten!

Nanu, wo kam auf einmal dieser Wunsch nach Sesshaftigkeit her? Sie hatte daran nie auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet, ihr Leben spielte sich ihrem Gefühl nach schon immer auf Achse ab. Nicht mal ihre Rente hatte sie an nur einem Ort allein verbringen wollen.

Und jetzt das.

Wie zwei Statuen standen sie sich gegenüber, ihre Hand an seiner Wange, bis er seine große, von der vielen Arbeit in der Natur gegerbte Hand über ihre legte. Mit der anderen umfasste er ihre Taille, während sie Halt an seiner Schulter suchte.

„Warum musst du morgen schon gehen?“, flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

Sie sah ihn erleichtert und zugleich traurig an. „Genau wie du habe ich meine Pflichten. Das hier war ja auch nur ein Auftrag. Auch wenn es sich wie Urlaub angefühlt hat.“

„Ich war nur ein Auftrag?“ Ein Anflug von Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Ich küsse normalerweise keine Aufträge“, sagte sie schließlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Das brachte ihn zum Lachen. Es rumpelte in seiner breiten Brust. „Na da bin ich aber beruhigt.“ Dann hob er sie mit Schwung von den Füßen, sodass sie kurz überrascht aufkreischte und dann anfing zu lachen. Er legte den Kopf schief und sagte: „Weißt du, ich bin ja bisher sehr gut alleine ausgekommen…"

Sie tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase. „Ja, aber Küssen kann man nun mal nicht alleine.“ Um ihre Behauptung zu untermauern, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn wieder.

„Keine weiteren Einwände, Euer Ehren“, nuschelte er, seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren.

„Gut. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte wieder runterlassen, damit ich mich umziehen kann? Ich werde langsam müde.“

Anstatt sie auf die Füße zu setzen, trug er sie zum Bett und kniete sich dann breitbeinig über sie. Erst wollte er ihr mit einem etwas anzüglichen Grinsen anbieten, ihr dabei behilflich zu sein, aber dann erinnerte er sich an ihren ersten Abend hier und ihr Unbehagen über möglichen unangekündigten nächtlichen Besuch. Sofort kletterte er wieder von ihr herunter. „Entschuldige bitte“, sagte er zerknirscht und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Sie stützte sich auf und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann deinen Eifer verstehen, nachdem du schon lange keine Gesellschaft mehr im Bett hattest. Und ich schätze es umso mehr, dass du trotzdem darauf verzichtest. Ich habe damit nämlich normalerweise nichts am Hut. Aber vielleicht, naja, kann ich mich mit dir herantasten.“

Er sah sie an. Sie hatte die Situation nicht ganz erfasst, er hatte die letzten Jahre auch gut ohne Sex gelebt; Gebraucht hatte er es nicht. Was er gerade haben wollte, war sie. Aber es machte nichts, dass sie das auf unbestimmt verschieben würden. Hauptsache, sie lag in dieser Nacht in seinen Armen.


	2. In Kopenhagen

Normalerweise achtete Cynthia überhaupt nicht darauf, wie die Zeit verging. Wenn sie sich in ein Thema eingegraben hatte, kam sie so schnell nicht wieder heraus, und musste mindestens von einem Kollegen auf den Feierabend aufmerksam gemacht werden.

Aber heute, ausgerechnet heute, wo sie nichts sehnlichster erwartete als das Ende ihrer Schicht, kroch die Zeit im Schneckentempo voran. Immer wieder spähte sie auf die Uhr, doch es waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen.

Sie seufzte und stand auf, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, in der Hoffnung, dass ein Gespräch mit einem Kollegen die Zeit schneller zum Fließen brachte. In der Redaktionsküche stand Alois, ein altgedienter Redakteur aus Fachant, einem kleinen Ort bei Garmisch-Partenkirchen, und ließ lässig einen Holzlöffel für sich in einem Topf Schokoladenpudding rühren. „Na Tia“, begrüßte er sie mit einem väterlichen Lächeln, „viel zu tun heute?“

Cynthia schnaubte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so! Frederiksen hat mich für die Lokalpolitik abgestellt, weil Marian krank ist.“

„Das ist natürlich nicht halb so spannend wie ein Putschversuch von aufrührerischen Zauberern in einer Balkanrepublik.“

Cynthia lächelte gequält, unsicher darüber, ob er sie gerade verschleiert als überheblich beleidigt hatte.

„Unsere Nasen vom Ministerium sind fast noch unfähiger als die in Großbritannien“, fuhr Alois fort. Er hatte in seiner langen Karriere auch einige Zeit beim _Tagespropheten_ gearbeitet. „Ich kann verstehen, dass die nichts Brauchbares auf die Kette kriegen“, sagte er mitfühlend mit einer dieser merkwürdigen deutschen Umschreibungen.

Jetzt seufzte Cynthia erleichtert, wenn auch unhörbar. Er hatte ihr doch zugestimmt. Sie nickte. „Alles, was sie können, ist sich über die Finanzierung des neuen Rathausdaches zu streiten.“

Alois lachte trocken. „Und nach deiner Reportage über das Drachenreservat in Österreich ist das natürlich so spannend wie Kaffee beim Durchlaufen zuzusehen.“

„Nun ja, ja.“ Sie wandte sich abrupt ab und musterte interessiert den Wandkalender, um die heftige Röte zu verbergen, die ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, hatte Alois mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Grund für ihre heute so ausgeprägte Ungeduld angesprochen: Charlie Weasley würde sie heute besuchen. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten würde er mit dem Zug kommen. Angekündigt hatte er sich für nachmittags halb fünf am Hovedbanegård. Und sie würde ihn abholen.

Seit ihrer Recherchereise vor zwei Monaten hatten sie sich nicht wieder gesehen, aber regelmäßig geschrieben. Die Briefflut hatte solche Ausmaße erreicht, dass sie Eulen hatten schicken müssen – für ihren Turmfalken wäre es eine zu große Belastung geworden.

Ach, Charlie fehlte ihr über alle Maßen! Gleichzeitig war sie furchtbar nervös angesichts ihres bevorstehenden Treffens. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich so für einen Mann interessiert hatte, war während ihres Studiums gewesen. Aber aus ihrer anfänglichen Schwärmerei für ihren Kommilitonen war nichts geworden. Nach seinen Aussagen war sie ihm zu ehrgeizig, was aber eigentlich nur bedeutete, dass er sie sich als Heimchen am Herd vorgestellt hatte, das ihm zum Feierabend die Filzpantoffeln an den Sessel brachte. Und darauf hatte sie dankend verzichtet.

„Willst du auch ein bisschen Pudding? Ist gut für die Nerven. Oder achtest du wegen deiner foglwuiden Kleider penibel auf deine Figur?“, riss sie Alois mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen aus ihren Gedanken.

Cynthia verdrehte die Augen. Als ob es für eine Frau nichts Wichtigeres gäbe als ihre Figur! Genau aus diesem Grund trug sie doch Korsagenkleider - heute eines in einem satten Smaragdgrün - die ließen sich dank der Schnürung anpassen und die Röcke waren sowieso viel bequemer als enge Hosen. „Nein, ich nehme gern etwas Pudding“, antwortete sie eine Spur schärfer als notwendig und hielt ihm eine leere Schüssel hin.

Alois bemerkte ihren Tonfall gar nicht. „Gut“, sagte er nur. Dann befahl er dem Holzlöffel mit einem Schnipp seines Zauberstabs, etwas Pudding hineinzufüllen.

Plötzlich brüllte jemand von irgendwoher: „Everton!“

Cynthia und Alois tauschten einen wissenden Blick. „Oh nein“, flüsterte sie mit Grabesstimme, „Frederiksen.“ Sie atmete tief durch und bereitete sich innerlich für einen Gang nach Canossa vor. Dabei wusste sie gar nicht, wofür sie sich hätte rechtfertigen müssen. Sie ließ ihren Kaffee und den Pudding stehen und schritt erhobenen Hauptes zum Büro des Chefredakteurs.

Sven Frederiksen war noch ein junger Zauberer, gerade Mitte Dreißig, und war von außen in die Redaktion gekommen. Es gab Kollegen wie zum Beispiel Alois aus dem Sportressort oder Margarete von der Haushaltsabteilung, die schon Jahre oder gar Jahrzehnte hier waren und das _Daglig Oracle_ in- und auswendig kannten. Aber die Verlagsentscheidungen waren nun mal mitunter unergründlich.

Cynthia klopfte und ein unwirsches „Ja!“ ertönte. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Frederiksen saß vor einer wild vor sich hin hämmernden Schreibmaschine, die er allenthalben mit handschriftlichen Notizen fütterte. Ach, deshalb klangen seine Beitrage immer so abgehackt! „Everton, mich hat soeben die Nachricht erreicht, dass der Bürgermeister seinen Rücktritt verkünden will. In einer halben Stunde ist Pressekonferenz im _Löffelkraut_.“

Cynthia traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Pressekonferenz? Du meinst, er will mit mir Kaffeekränzchen spielen, denn wer sollte da sonst noch antanzen. Und das in einer Kneipe?“

Frederiksen zuckte nur desinteressiert die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, das hat mir nur seine Sekretärin so per Eule geschickt.“ Er wedelte mit einem Schrieb.

„Naja, wir wissen ja alle, warum er gehen muss. Seine Praktik, Muggel mithilfe von Zaubertränken zu Gefallen zu beschwatzen, hat sich ja sogar bis Flensburg rumgesprochen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.“

„Und jetzt will er dir erklären, dass das alles ein großes Missverständnis, der öffentliche Druck aber zu stark geworden ist. Du weißt ja, wie das läuft.“

Cynthia winkte ab. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich hoffe nur, er fasst sich kurz.“

Frederiksen warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Wovon träumst du nachts?“

„Schon gut, ich weiß, eher friert die Hölle zu. Ich mach mich mal auf den Weg.“ Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, um ihre Tasche zu packen. Nichts mit Kaffee, nichts mit Pudding. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr hoffte sie noch inständig, dass Tavarius Arhusen ihr nicht zu sehr ein Ohr abkauen würde. In zwei Stunden schon kam Charlie!

***

Doch wie befürchtet, hörte sich Arhusen schrecklich gerne selber reden. Ach, wie ihm die Sache leidtat, und er war sich doch sicher, dass ihm die Muggel die Gefallen auch so getan hätten, die Zaubertränke hätten die Angelegenheit nur etwas beschleunigt.

Es kostete Cynthia alle Nerven, nicht konstant zu seufzen oder mit den Augen zu rollen. Kritische Nachfragen waren hier gar nicht notwendig, sie hätten den nun nicht mehr amtierenden Bürgermeister der Zauberergemeinde nur zu noch mehr Schwafelei animiert. Cynthia war auch nicht so ganz klar, warum sie überhaupt hier saßen. Die Verwaltung wusste bereits Bescheid, sodass es sich über Angehörige und Nachbarn eh bald wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten würde. Der Artikel im _Oracle_ würde nur zeremonieller Natur sein.

Endlich klopfte Arhusen seine Pfeife aus, räusperte sich und sagte: „Tja, Frau Everton, so ist das. Die Leute kommen und gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben.“ Er grinste schmierig und reichte ihr die Hand.

Da wurde Cynthia klar, was sie schon die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte: Dass Arhusen sie nur hatte angaffen wollen. Wäre Marian Petrov, der leicht grantige Russe, der normalerweise das Lokale betreute, nicht krank gewesen, hätte Arhusen diesen ganzen Zirkus nie veranstaltet. Sie verzog das Gesicht und betete, dass sie sich in der Tat nie wieder sehen würden.

Froh darüber, dem schleimigen Ex-Bürgermeister entronnen zu sein, atmete sie vor der Tür des _Löffelkrauts_ tief ein. Dann blickte sie hinüber zur Turmuhr. Oh verdammt! Es war keine halbe Stunde mehr bis zu Charlies Ankunft, aber sie musste noch einmal quer durch die Stadt zurück zur Redaktion und den Artikel fertigstellen, damit er morgen erscheinen konnte.

Mit wehenden Rockschößen schlüpfte sie durch den Efeuvorhang, der von außen aussah wie eine überwucherte, undurchdringliche Backsteinmauer und das Stave-Viertel von dem der Muggel trennte. Warum sich das _Daglig Oracle_ nicht auch hier befand, sondern im Hafen in einem alten Speicher, war seit jeher ein Rätsel.

Manche Leute drehten sich verwundert zu ihr um, vor allem Touristen, aber darauf achtete sie gar nicht. Die meisten Einheimischen kannten die merkwürdige junge Frau mit den kunterbunten Kleidern und dem wehenden schwarzen Haar. Viele glaubten, dass sie aus der Freistadt Christiania stammte oder zu den Schaustellern des Tivoli gehörte – auf die Idee, dass sie eine Hexe war, kamen sie nicht.

Ganz außer Atem kam Cynthia in der Redaktion an. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf den Tisch, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und fing noch in der Bewegung an zu tippen. Den Aufmacher für morgen hatten sie schon – das Ministerium hatte einen illegalen Schmugglerring für verfluchte Artefakte ausgehoben – deswegen würde die Nachricht nur auf der unteren Hälfte erscheinen. Sie hatte auch keine Kamera mitgenommen, sondern würde ein Bild aus dem Archiv benutzen. Es war ja nur der Bürgermeister, nicht der Minister.

Vom Hämmern angelockt kam Alois neugierig zu ihr herüber. „Und, wie lief’s?“, fragte er.

Sie hob kurz eine Hand, um damit zu wedeln, dann tippte sie weiter. „Frag nicht“, sagte sie schließlich, als sie innehielt und den Artikel überflog. „Hoffentlich macht er nie wieder in irgendeiner Weise von sich reden.“ Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einige Textstellen, um sie zu korrigieren. Dann zog sie das Blatt schwungvoll heraus und eilte damit zur Sammelstelle. Per Rohrpost wurden die fertigen Beiträge zur Setzerei und Druckerei befördert.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen kam sie zu Alois und ihrem Platz zurück. Sie lächelte. „Endlich Feierabend.“

„Merlin sei Dank. Du scheinst es ja auch besonders eilig zu haben.“

„Stimmt. Ich erwarte Besuch.“ Sie sah wieder auf die Uhr und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Ich muss! Wenn es an dem Artikel etwas auszusetzen gibt, ist das nicht mehr mein Problem!“ Und schon war sie zur Tür hinaus.

Noch fünf Minuten bis zu Charlies Ankunft. Sie musste wohl doch Apparieren. Normalerweise vermied sie das in der Stadt, weil es vielleicht doch mal jemand beobachten könnte. Aber sie hasste nichts mehr, als sich zu verspäten.

Der leise Windhauch, der ihre Apparation begleitete, scheuchte ein paar Meisen auf, erregte ansonsten aber kein Aufsehen. Für ihre Ankunft am Bahnhof hatte sie sich eine dunkle Ecke im Parkhaus ausgesucht.

Noch zwei Minuten. Hoffentlich hatte der Zug zumindest ein wenig Verspätung, sodass sie noch Zeit hatte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

An den Bahnsteigen war es brechend voll, die Pendler aus dem Umland kehrten von ihren Bürojobs mit der S-tog zurück nach Hause. Sie drängte sich durch die Massen zum richtigen Bahnsteig und entdeckte zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass Charlies Zug wirklich Verspätung hatte. Sie holte tief Luft und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche.

Dann fuhr der Zug aus Fredericia endlich ein. Massen strömten heraus, und Massen stiegen auch wieder ein. Sie versuchte, ihn zwischen all den Passagieren zu finden, aber sie war nicht groß genug und blickte immer nur in fremde Gesichter, selbst wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte.

Charlie hatte da eine bessere Idee gehabt. Verborgen im Ärmel seines rotkarierten Flanellhemdes zeigte ihm sein Zauberstab den Weg; Wenn er sich Cynthia näherte, glomm die Stabspitze heller, wenn er sich von ihr entfernte, erstarb das Leuchten. Dann endlich sah er sie. Ihre schwarzen, leicht lilastichigen Haaren waren zwischen den vornehmlich blonden Menschen unverkennbar. „Tia!“, rief er mit kraftvoller Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Charlies feuerrotes Haar und seinen ausgestreckten Arm in der Menge. Jetzt war es ihr egal, ob die Leute sie für unhöflich hielten, sie schob sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zwischen ihnen hindurch und fand sich kurz darauf in Charlies starken Armen wieder. „Ich hab dich wie wahnsinnig vermisst!“, rief sie über den Lärm hinweg.

„Und ich dich erst.“ Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, sah sie einen Moment intensiv an und küsste sie dann lang und innig.

„Du siehst müde aus“, bemerkte Cynthia nachsichtig lächelnd, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Weißt du, wie weit es von Heiligenblut bis hierher ist? Ich war fast einen Tag unterwegs. Einen verfluchten Tag! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich nicht einfach den Besen genommen habe.“

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, ich habe dich jedenfalls nicht dazu überredet.“

„Aber Schuld bist du trotzdem. Das ist deine Aura.“

Cynthia hob eine Augenbraue. „Meine Aura? Ah...ja. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so spirituell aufgelegt bist.“

„Ich sage ja, du bist Schuld.“

„Dann lass es mich mit einem ausgiebigen Abendessen und einem weichen Bett wieder gut machen.“

Charlie seufzte erleichtert. „Das klingt himmlisch.“

Cynthia lachte. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und führte ihn aus dem Bahnhof heraus. „Den Stadtbummel machen wir morgen Nachmittag. Ich kann mir leider nicht freinehmen, weil ein Kollege krank ist.“

Charlie winkte ab. „Das macht nichts. Ich kann mir auch so die Beine vertreten. Ich werde mich auch nicht verlaufen, versprochen.“

„Das hoffe ich doch, ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren. Deswegen bekommst du von mir gleich noch einen Stadtplan. Aber erst mal gehen wir was essen.“ Sie lotste ihn in eine enge Seitengasse, die von der Haupteinkaufsstraße, der Strøget, abging, und blieb vor einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant stehen. „Tada! Hier gibt es die beste Pasta der Stadt.“

Charlie musterte das Lokal eingehend. „Ist das ein Muggelrestaurant?“

„Ja“, sagte Cynthia zufrieden, „die Betreiber sind wahnsinnig herzlich.“

Noch nicht ganz überzeugt folgte Charlie ihr zu einem freien Platz.

„Ah, Cinzia, meine Schöne! Beehrst du uns auch mal wieder?“, rief eine dröhnende Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden drehten sich um. Ein drahtiger Italiener mit weißen Schläfen und einem breiten Lächeln kam auf sie zu.

„Carlo, hallo! Du weißt, dass ich deiner Carbonara nicht widerstehen kann. Außerdem habe ich dir heute einen neuen Gast mitgebracht. Das ist mein Partner Charlie“, sagte sie, nachdem sie sich links und rechts auf die Wange geküsst hatten.

Carlo nickte wissend, als er Charlies Hand schüttelte. „Wunderbar, meine Liebe, ganz wunderbar. Und Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie eine ordentliche Portion La Pasta vertragen. Jetzt setzt euch an deinen Stammplatz und Carlo wird euch mit der Spezialität des Hauses verwöhnen.“ Er drehte sich zu dem Bär von einem Mann hinter der Bar um. „Vito, _mio topolino_ , bring den beiden unseren besten Wein.“

Der Angesprochene verdrehte verlegen die Augen, als Carlo ihn zärtlich auf die Wange küsste, dann nahm er zwei Weingläser aus dem Regal, während Carlo durch zwei Schwingtüren in die Küche verschwand.

„Vito, für mich bitte nur eine eiskalte Limonade“, bat Cynthia ihn, nachdem Carlo außer Hörweite war.

„Si, ich weiß doch, dass du keinen Alkohol trinkst.“

Sie lächelte. „Danke.“

Charlie war eine Weile lang still gewesen, er hatte ausgiebig das Innere des Restaurants betrachtet. Dunkle Holztische, weiße, gestärkte Tischdecken und eine dezente Rankentapete an den Wänden. Es gefiel ihm wider Erwarten. Trotzdem beschäftigte ihn etwas: „Warum hast du mich in ein Muggelrestaurant mitgenommen?“

„Weil es hier das beste Essen gibt, zumindest das beste italienische.“ Cynthia verstand die Frage nicht.

„Ja, aber ich meine, gibt es hier keine Zaubererkneipen?“

„Doch, natürlich. Aber welche Rolle spielt das? Mein Vater ist Muggel, ich bin also in beiden Welten zu Hause.“

„Dein Vater ist ein Muggel? Das, äh, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht“, druckste er herum.

Cynthia runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist daran so abwegig?“

Charlie zuckte peinlich berührt die Schultern. „Weiß nicht genau. Eigentlich nichts, wirklich, es ist ja inzwischen glücklicherweise egal, woher man kommt.“ Ihm war sichtlich unangenehm, wie er auf das Thema reagiert hatte.

Nachsichtig nahm Cynthia seine Hand über den Tisch hinweg. „Schon okay.“

Ehe sie mehr sagen konnte, erschien Carlo am Tisch mit zwei dampfenden Tellern. „Prego! Penne con aglio e gamberi.“

Cynthia sah erst auf ihren Teller, dann zu Carlo, dann fing sie an zu lachen. „Na Gott sei Dank haben wir beide das gleiche.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Charlie verwirrt.

Sie deutete auf die dünnen glasigen Scheiben zwischen den Nudeln. „Aglio ist Knoblauch. Und so wie ich Carlo kenne, hat er nicht damit gespart.“ Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der sie wieder ernst werden ließ. „Du magst doch Knoblauch, oder?“

Mit einem Grinsen konnte Charlie sie beruhigen. „Mögen? Ich liebe ihn! Moms Eintöpfe sind berüchtigt wegen der Unmengen, die sie dazu gibt.“

„Na dann wünsche ich dir einen guten Appetit.“

„Den hab ich, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Dir auch.“

***

Nach dem Abendessen spazierten sie in der Dämmerung am Fluss entlang zu Cynthias Wohnung. An einer Biegung blieben sie stehen und schauten aufs glitzernde Wasser. Die Ufer waren bevölkert von Kopenhagenern aller Altersklassen, die auf den Steinstufen saßen, miteinander tratschten und bei einem kühlen Bier den Sonnenuntergang genossen.

„Hier lässt es sich schon aushalten“, bemerkte Charlie nach einer Weile.

„Du würdest hier trotzdem nicht glücklich werden. Es gibt hier keine Drachen.“

Charlie zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sagte: „Aber du bist hier.“

Cynthia lächelte ihn an und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dann musste Charlie herzhaft gähnen. „Na komm“, sagte sie. „Zeit für’s Bett.“ Sie hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein und führte ihn vom Fluss weg in eine ruhige, von Platanen gesäumte Wohnstraße.

Ihre Wohnung befand sich im dritten Stock eines Altbaus und war im Gegensatz zum eher nüchternen skandinavischen Stil Design opulent eingerichtet. Vorhänge so bunt wie ihre Kleider hingen in den Türrahmen und dunkle, antike Möbel aus sämtlichen Epochen standen an den Wänden. Herzstück des Schlafzimmers war ein riesiges Himmelbett aus gedrechseltem Eichenholz.

Charlie ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen darauf fallen. „Wunderbar! Ich bin einfach zu alt, um einen ganzen Tag in unbequemen Zügen zu sitzen.“

Cynthia setzte sich zu ihm und strich ihm übers Haar. „Sei froh, dass es die Holzklasse nicht mehr gibt“, zog sie ihn liebevoll auf.

„Du junger Hüpfer hast gut reden.“ Er massierte sich die Augen.

Da kam ihr eine Idee, wie sie seine Lebensgeister zumindest für den Moment wieder wecken konnte. „Hast du Lust, ein Geschenk auszupacken?“

„Ein Geschenk?“

„Mmh.“ Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und präsentierte ihm die Schnürung ihrer Korsage.

Charlie blinzelte einen Moment, dann beeilte er sich, in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen. „Oh, ähm, da sag ich doch nicht nein.“

Cynthia kicherte, dann zuckte sie zusammen, als seine kalten Hände ihr gehäkeltes Schultertuch zur Seite schoben. „Als Drachenhüter bist du aber ganz schön kaltblütig.“

„Du, ich kann auch anders“, drohte er spielerisch, ehe ihm jedes weitere Wort auf seinen Lippen erstarb.

Cynthia wunderte sich erst, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, worauf er da gerade blickte. Sie hatte die Narben schon lange vergessen, so sehr waren sie ein Teil von ihr. Sie schluckte. „Ich hatte dir doch vom Grauen Zirkel erzählt.“ Sie war ganz froh darüber, dass sie ihn nicht anschauen musste.

„Ja, aber mir war nicht klar, was das bedeutet. Warum... warum tust du dir das an?“

„Ich möchte die Menschen beschützen. Und ich brauche ein bisschen Aufregung in meinem Leben“, antwortete sie lakonisch, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er das nicht gut aufnehmen würde.

„Aufregung ist gut. Dein Rücken sieht aus wie eine Landkarte, die von einem Betrunkenen gezeichnet wurde!“, sagte er aufgebracht.

Cynthia atmete tief aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, mir Vorträge zu halten.“ Mit einem eisigen Blick drehte sie sich zu ihm um und hielt ihm seinen von Brandmalen und anderen Narben übersäten Unterarm unter die Nase. „Und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass sei etwas anderes!“

Er hatte etwas erwidern wollen, hielt aber klugerweise den Mund.

„Eben.“ Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Zauberstab und ging hinüber zu ihrer Ankleideecke. Sie hob den Stab über den Kopf und tippte mit der Spitze die Schnürung an. Sie löste sich von alleine wie Schlangen, die sich entknoteten. Cynthia schob sich das Kleid vom Körper. Für einen Moment stand sie nur mit einem Slip bekleidet vor ihm, aber die Situation hatte nichts Aufreizendes. Vielmehr wurde Charlie mit einem Schlag bewusst, wie verletzlich sie tatsächlich war. Die Kleider waren ihr Panzer und konnten nicht weiter entfernt von dem Baumwollnachthemd sein, dass sie jetzt überzog. Sie griff sich ein Haarband und türmte ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu einem unordentlichen Dutt auf. Dann kam sie wieder zu ihm ans Bett.

„Komm her“, flüsterte Charlie und zog sie an der Taille zu sich. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise und schaute entschuldigend zu ihr auf.

Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Mir tut es auch leid“, hauchte sie. „Ich weiß ja, dass du mir nur Sorgen machst. Und das ehrt dich.“

Er lachte. „Ich bin wirklich gern dein Ritter auf dem Weißen Pferd, aber den brauchst du ja eigentlich nicht.“

„Hast recht, ich kann mich ganz gut selbst verteidigen. Aber mal eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen zu haben, ist auch nicht schlecht.“ Dann tat sie genau das.


End file.
